


Relax

by songmingis



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Cliffhangers, Crying, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Moaning, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Slapping, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Swearing, babyboy, blowjob, painted nails, reassurance, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingis/pseuds/songmingis
Summary: Your submissive boyfriend Im Changkyun paints his nails while you're at work. He did such a good job that you just have to reward him.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Welcome Home

You come home to the apartment you share with your boyfriend, Changkyun, after running some errands with a friend for the day."Kyun, I'm home!" you announce as you set your keys down on the kitchen counter. You don't hear anything in response, which is very unusual for your vocal partner, so you head upstairs to your room, only to see him with his earbuds in. He is painting his nails black, just how you like. You admire his beauty while he is concentrating on neatly covering his nails in polish. God, he's so fucking beautiful. He is wearing the sweater you got him last Christmas, a fluffy purple and navy ensemble he seemed to be swallowed up by. 

You stand in the doorway looking at your boyfriend with infatuation while he starts to hum along with whatever song that is playing in his ears. You smile to yourself at the sight of Changkyun, holding back laughter. When he begins to dance around in the desk chair, you giggle, which somehow alerts him of your presence. He jumps a bit, bringing a hand to his chest in surprise. "Oh, Jesus Christ! You scared me," he exclaims, with an adorable smirk on his newly blushed face. He stands up and walks towards you, reaching his arms out for a hug, being careful not to get any nail polish on you. "Hi sweetheart," he says into your forehead before placing a soft kiss on it, making you smile.

"Hello to you too, baby," you say through a kiss. "I love your nails so much! You painted them so well," you admire, taking his hand in yours.

"Th-thank you," Changkyun blushes and looks to the floor, leaving you wondering why he is so reactive to everything you do to him today. "I tried," he whispers.

"And you succeeded, baby," you say, lifting his chin up so you can see his face. He immediately averts his eyes to the side and lets out a little laugh. You take his little nod as a thank you.

"So," you inquire, "does my baby boy want a reward?" Changkyun lets out a confused sound. "For painting your nails so well, baby."

He nods.

You do not approve of such an abrupt response, "Oh, so you aren't using your words today? That won't work out too well for you, will it?" 

"Yes," Changkyun whispers, "I want a reward." You look at him with a mix of disapproval and expectancy. "Yes _please_."

With the magic word, you instruct Changkyun to lay down on the bed and wait "like a good boy" while you change into your comfy clothes. You give him lots of praise while changing into your sweater and shorts, noticing how Changkyun greedily drinks up all of the sweet affirmations. That boy makes you so weak it hurts. You sit next to him on the bed, staring into his sparkling eyes, taking the sight in before petting his hair and peppering his face with dozens of soft pecks.

Your boyfriend giggles, moving his hands to cover up his face. When you don't stop your attack of kisses, he turns his body around so he is facing the pillows, still letting out chuckles. "Hey," you laugh, flipping him back around to face you, "come back to me." He looks up at you with the sweetest puppy-dog eyes you have ever seen in your life. You could eat him up right there if he let you. He almost looks scared, so you begin to kiss his jaw to let him know he isn't in trouble. When he lets out a satisfied sigh, you move your lips lower, placing kisses on his neck, sometimes poking your tongue out and swirling in on the sensitive skin. Changkyun begins to squirm around at the contact.

"P-please that tickles," he says breathlessly, playfully pushing you away from his neck.

"Fine,” you settle. You shift yourself so you're face to face with Changkyun, leaning in and giving a passionate kiss to your baby boy. He instantly reacts, hungrily leaning into the contact, heavy exhales leaving his nostrils onto your skin. You find this adorable at first, but quickly grow worried when he only pants harder and harder. You pull away from his lips, looking at him with concern. "Are you okay, Kyunie? You trace the outline of his face with your pointer finger, "We can't keep going unless you calm down. You can't overwork yourself." The submissive boy pouts, protruding his thick lower lip out to you. "You can look as cute as ever and I still won't change my mind. Take some deep breaths and just _maybe_ we can keep going."

Changkyun, as usual, pouts, but he does try to regulate his breathing. However, after a minute or so, he grows frustrated by his failure to calm down. He leans up in an attempt to kiss you, but you move away just in time, leaving Changkyun a whining mess. You know he wants to be touched so badly, so you softly pet his hair, "I know, I know. But you can't get too worked up so fast. We're only kissing and you're acting like this. You need to relax," you lovingly whisper. 

"Kiss," Changkyun pleads after a mere thirty seconds of you stroking his hair. You press a finger to your lips before placing it to your boyfriend's. "Not like that," he whines, kicking his legs a bit. He was so fun to tease like this. 

"Does my sweet boy want a real kiss, huh?" You tease, knowing you will get a rise out of him.

"Mmm-hmm," he whines pathetically, earning a smirk from you. Seeing the boy dramatically nod his head for a simple god-damned kiss was quite the sight. You decide to pry a little more, sitting back with a disappointed look on your face. He realizes he needs to use his words or he will not get anything he wants. Unfortunately for Changkyunie, he can’t get any words out, leaving him a babbling mess under you. He is making absolutely no sense and when you look at him expecting an answer, you feel him tighten in his boxers. The poor boy is struggling so bad and just wants his release. But you will not budge until he uses his words.

“I’ll give you what you want when you ask properly, sweetheart,” you lean into his face to speak, “so use your words if you want me to touch you.” Changkyun opens his mouth to speak, but tears fall down his flushed cheeks after no sound comes out. You gently wipe them away.

“Please kiss me,” Changkyun pleads in what may be the smallest voice ever, avoiding your controlling gaze. This would not be enough and he knew it.

“Look at me, Im Changkyun,” you blurt out sternly. His eyes widen and he complies, looking you directly in the eyes.

“Please.”

“That’s my good little baby,” you croon into his ear. You instantly feel him relax as he realizes he is not upsetting you anymore. He nuzzles his cheek into your hand that was cupping his face, feeling safe in your grip. He begins to apologize for what had just happened; for being a bad boy. You notice that he is genuinely upset, so you hold him a little closer and finally give him what he has been waiting for. Changkyun lets out a slight moan as you kiss him deeply. Yearning to see his cute surprised face, you pull away from his lips.

“Shit. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I really didn’t,” Changkyun panics.

“No, no, no, honey. You’re not in trouble, I promise.” You lean in once again and plant solid kisses onto his jawline, feeling him grow beneath you. In response, you shift your lips lower and lower until you’re kissing the base of his neck, sucking gently in an effort to leave purple marks on his skin, earning a gasp from your partner. 

“H-hurts,” Changkyun whispers. You don’t even have to ask what he is referring to, as you can feel his cock touching your thigh.

“I know, baby. I’ll take care of you if you keep being such a _good boy.”_ After a few more moments of neck kissing and biting, you decide it’s time to truly reward Changkyun for being such a talented nail artist. You sit up on Changkyun’s thighs, that you have been straddling for what seemed like hours now, and slide your fingers under the bottom of his sweater. Changkyun tenses up completely, so you place his sweater back down, covering the inch of skin that had become exposed. “Hey, Kyunie, is this okay? We can stop if you want.” You get a nod in response, but that is not enough for you to feel comfortable to keep going. “Please tell me verbally, baby boy. You know I need to hear your permission.”

“Please take it off,” he whines breathlessly. So you do, exposing his pretty little body.


	2. Watch Yourself

"You're such a pretty baby boy for me, Kyunie," you whisper into his soft stomach in between firm kisses onto his skin. "So fucking pretty." He blushes under you and suddenly bucks his hips up, hitting your chest accidentally.

"Fu-uuck!" Changkyun exclaims, "Feels so good. Can't help it." You can tell how sensitive he's getting, as he isn't able to form any full sentences anymore. You decide to give him some mercy. He's been such a good boy for you, after all. With his shirt all the way off of his torso, you see his bright pink nipples harden with every touch you give him. You wet your fingers with your own saliva and reach your hand up to play with him a little bit, pulling his nipples into stiff peaks, rolling the buds between your fingertips, the contact earning loud whimpers and moans from the boy under you. He swiftly hooks his fingers into his boxers, trying to lower them off of his painfully hard cock.

"I didn't give you permission to take those off, did I?" you question, slapping his forearm. He pouts. Your gaze hits Changkyun like daggers. "I was going to suck your pretty cock but I guess you aren't worthy of my mouth, huh? Do you think you are?"

A whine escapes him, "Didn't m-mean it." He is absolutely pathetic. A complete mess under your touch.

"I didn't ask if you meant it or not, did I?" you lightly smack his stomach, "I asked if you were worthy of my mouth, Changkyun." You kiss where you hit him previously, "Answer me, pup."

"I do," he blurts out in a gasp, "Please, please, please," he's crying now, salty tears running down his face, pooling at his collarbone. You feel bad for making him cry, but you can't help but be turned on by your power over him.

"Okay, baby. Deep breaths. I'll give you what you want. Just keep being good for me, okay?" Changkyun sniffles and wipes away some snot from his nostrils, nodding profusely. You wipe his tears away for the second time that night.

You begin your journey to pleasuring Changkyun by moving your mouth down his lower abdomen until you're hovering right above his length. You lick stripes up and down his clothed cock, in painfully slow motions, knowing the friction would soon grow unbearable.

"Fuck, please stop teasing. It hurts," you nibble on his shaft, "Hurts!" he yelps. A wet spot forms on his gray boxers. Precum. He was all slicked up and ready for you.

"Such a good little baby. Take your boxers for me, Kyunie," He complies eagerly, his dripping cock springing free from the confines of soft fabric, "Oh, baby, how hard are you for me, huh? So, so hard. You're such a whore for me."

"I'm y-yours," Changkyun gasps out as you stroke him slowly.

"You're my what?" you encourage him.

"I'm your whor-FUCK," he yells as you slip his thick head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip. "So good-AH," he lets out, blabbering uncontrollably as you take all of him into your mouth, your nose grazing over his happy trail. You bob your head up and down his length and are rewarded with his high-pitched moans. "M-more," he pleads to you. Before you can do anything, he puts his hands on the back of your head, gathering your hair into a fistful. Changkyun starts thrusting his hips into your mouth in forceful and sudden movements.

"You're gonna regret that, Changkyun. I didn't give you permission to face fuck me," you say sternly, even though you secretly enjoy him showing his dominance once in a while.

"Please keep going," Changkyun cries out, "I'm sorry." He whines when you shake your head at his request.

You aren't going to let him cum. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I know this was an abrupt ending and I apologize. If this gets a lot of attention and love I might consider writing a final chapter to wrap up the smut :) let me know if you're interested!! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
